Podiatry Therapy Grissom's Method
by gsrbritfan
Summary: A GSR One off story with a different smutty twist, that has Grissom & Sara's private education continued through an unusual stimulating lesson


**Disclaimer - **I don't own CSI, The characters, the franchise, or anything to do with them apart from my much prized and worn DVD collection. I am only borrowing the characters to play with them in my imagination, and I promise to return all but one of them (No prizes for guessing which one). Please do not sue me as I am totally skint so it would serve no purpose!

**A/N –** Hey guys I'm back with a A GSR Short story with an unusual smutty twist based after TGTBTD, but before 7.23 Living Doll. Please be warned that some of you may find the smutty subject in this story a little odd or even squeamish, so read at your own discretion. Thanks to ILoveJorja for identifying an episode for me that I needed information from for the story, and to sidle77 for her help too:) Please R & R – Enjoy!

**Podiatry Therapy Grissom's method**

After working three tedious double shifts over the last week, investigating a couple of extremely complexed cases that had all the team pulling on their already depleted energy reserves, Gil Grissom took this much needed time to relax, to recharge on his scheduled day off, while his younger subordinates, and friend Catherine finished up cases or started new ones in his absence.

Having woken up from several hours of deep uninterrupted sleep, and freshly showered, Grissom now wore only a pair of loose fitting light blue jeans, unbuttoned at the waist with an old faded gray t-shirt. His head and back were comfortably supported by two occasional throw cushions, whilst laid with his bare feet outstretched, resting on the opposite arm of their leather couch.

Sara's favorite Rain forest music disc played low on the entertainment system, adding to the calming and relaxing atmosphere of the condo, as Grissom perused the daily crossword in the newspaper, his pen eagerly poised to add the last answer to the puzzle.

Eighteen down...Was the only cryptic clue left to solve.

_Ten letters...Third letter 'D' last letter 'T'...Physician dedicated to the medical and surgical treatment of foot and ankle disorders for people of all ages and activity levels,_ Grissom silently read to himself.

"Ummm...Chiropodist? No" Grissom mumbled as he searched his mind for the correct terminology he was looking for.

"Podiatric? Nope...Doesn't fit" He pondered as he set the paper down in his lap, his hand reaching down the side of the couch to absently ruffle Hanks flank briskly.

Hank barely acknowledged the affectionate rub down, only briefly opening his eyes, before closing them again and falling back into restful slumber.

Glancing down to his crossed over ankles, and his own two naked appendages, he suddenly remembered the right answer he was looking for.

"Podiatrist" he stated to the room with a grin, satisfied that he'd completing the crossword successfully yet again, but not making the effort to actually fill in the empty gaps, he deposited both the pen and newspaper on the floor by their dog.

His eyes fixed upon on his toes, not the most attractive of his bodily features he had to silently admit, but now having had the clue awaken his thoughts to said part of his own body, he began to take them into consideration for the first time in his life, and their role in it.

Like most things that grabbed his attention and curiosity, he applied an intensity to it like no other, looking at his subject from all angles and possibilities.

Wiggling his digits contemplatively he remembered the case of the two young men found murdered after scamming Sam Brauns casinos by using computers in shoes, where the wearer used his toes to manipulate the controls for financial gain _(4.22 No More Bets)._

He recalled that while the case was still active, he'd been curious enough to test out the podiatric dexterity of his own feet by using his office phone to try to dial a random number, which proved to be more difficult than imagined.

Letting out a slight chuckled, Grissom thought to himself that had any of the people still left in the lab that night, had seen him attempt this feat apart from Catherine, they would have thought him even weirder as they already perceived him to be.

Another non humorous incident whilst on that case made him wince slightly, involving himself and Sara, when he'd given her his lame reasoning for recommending Nick for the promotional position instead of her, which he knew had hurt her at the time.

Shaking his head lightly to get his thoughts back on track to his current focus of the Pedis _(Latin word for foot), _he pondered further.

Another case came to mind in reference to feet, when the reality TV crew had followed them as they investigated the vicious rape of the woman, the perpetrator having turned out to be an imposter fire fighter who'd set up smoke bombs to enter womens apartments under false pretenses, to further indulge in his escalating foot fetish _(6.17 I Like to Watch)._

Grissom vaguely knew much knowledge about the practice of foot worship, or podophilia, because it hadn't been a subject that he'd ever felt the need to research in the past.

But what he did know was that Foot fetishism was a visual pathology, and that those individuals with that particular predilection to become aroused by anything to do with feet were not new to society as a whole. Hell even Freud had considered Chinese foot binding as a pronounced form of sexual interest in feet.

Staring at his own somewhat ugly looking, hard worked feet with his intellectual interest in them now piqued, he decided that further research was in order, for perhaps having a better insight for a future case.

Two hours later after some time spent surfing the Internet for more information, and the realization that a persons feet actually undergo so much stress from having to support the bodies form throughout their lifetime. He then made a phone call to his unorthodox friend Heather Kessler, to get her perspective on the part of the body that few took the time to pay attention too.

Frowning in deep thought as he ended the last part of their somewhat, embarrassing but informative conversation, to bid Heather goodbye, an Idea began to form in Grissom's mind.

Glancing at his watch to estimate the time he had left before Sara would return from her shift at the lab, he decided to power down the laptop, and get to work preparing for the surprise for his loved one.

Hearing Sara's key enter the apartments heavy front door lock, Hank immediately rose up and darted in that direction, enthusiastically barking and getting excited at the lady of the home returning, while Grissom turned off the faucet to the large tub, in their luxurious bathroom, before going to greet her too.

"Gil?" Sara called out as she usually did on entering their home, if she knew he was home waiting for her.

"Hey Honey" Grissom said with a welcoming smile, as he entered the Kitchen leading up to the living area of their home, making his way up the steps as Sara finished greeting Hank, she then wearily dumped her purse on the floor, before bending over to unlace her work boots.

"Hi" she returned the greeting tiredly.

Grissom reached her and placed his open palm on her back rubbing it in soothing circles as she fought with the tight knot in her laces "Long night?" he questioned knowingly.

Glancing up at him through a curtain of her unruly dusty hair, Sara let out a lengthy sigh "Yeah, I spent most of the night hoofing it around the desert searching the perimeter of our crime scene for tons of spent gun cartridges with Greg" she answered before going back to her task of trying to remove her footwear.

"Lets just say that Bobby Dawson has his work cut out for him for the next few days" she added as she tugged on the infernal tangle that wouldn't come loose "Damned these boots just don't wanna come off" she cursed as she stood up with a defeated growl.

"Let me help you?" Grissom offered, as he gently grasped her elbow, and guided her over to one of the leather easy chairs so he could assist her.

Hank slunk off towards his favorite laying spot on the floor near the couch, after seeing that no more affections were coming his way.

Sitting back and slouching into the soft comfy chair, Sara closed her eyes taking in a deep controlled breath, before letting it out again slowly with a sigh.

"You look tired dear" Grissom said in a low tender voice, while he freed her feet from the heavy confining footwear, then removed her socks, placing her feet back down on the cool wooden floor to absorb the coolness emanating from it.

Opening up her eyes when she felt the leather give a little as Grissom sat on the chair arm, she smiled up at him weakly "Not too much, but my feet are really aching with being on them so much today" she said maneuvering upward to meet him, while he bent over to her for their morning kiss.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, her hand rested flat upon his chest as their kiss started out light and tender, then Gil deepened it gradually, by edging his tongue through her partially opened lips tentatively, until she responded and moaned into his mouth.

"Ummmm...Good morning Gilbert" Sara said reverently as they parted, and Gil sat upright a little breathless "That certainly helps matters, and thank you for taking my boots off for me" she added with a grateful smile.

"Good morning to you too honey, and as for helping you...I'm only glad to be able to do so" he said standing up and reaching for her hand as he did so.

"I have a little something else in mind to help aid you, if you'll just follow me this way my dear" Gil said with mild amusement, as he gently pulled her up out of her seat.

"So long as it doesn't involve being on my feet for any length of time, thats fine with me" she replied getting to her feet, to be enclose with Gil's arm around her waist to support her as they made their way down the few steps to the kitchen area, towards the bedroom and master bathroom area.

"Oh I think I can guarantee you wont be upright for any considerable period of time Sara. Trust me your gonna love what I have in store for your recuperation and relaxation dear" he said with subtle smile and a peck to her temple, as he led the way into their bedroom

As Sara entered the bedroom steered by Grissom, then after he indicated for her to sit on the end of their bed, the soothing aroma of Lavender, Jasmine and Juniper invaded her olfactory sense immediately. But she just couldn't quite make out the last scent in the mix, until she breathed in deeply through her nose "Ah Sandalwood" she murmured as she closed her eyes to savor the delightful smells.

_Jasmin and Juniper inspires erotic thoughts and Sandlewood?...Oh yeah. The aphrodisiac qualities of this oil brings forth intimate sensations, _Sara recalled the information she knew about the various essential oils

"I'll be right back" Grissom indicated to the bathroom door "Just wait here" he said before quickly slipping into the warm steamy room, to light the many candles he'd placed on various ledges and counters earlier.

_What is he up too?_ Was Sara's first thought, _I recognized that little twinkle in his eyes of amusement and excitement,_ when he pulled me up from the couch and looked away to prevent me from reading them further.

_Eager to help me out of my shoes, Soft music playing in the living area, Scented bath drawn ready for me,_ Sara thought as she glanced around the room noting a few things on her eyes journey, _dimmed down lights in here_, _and strategically placed candles on the nightstand and dresser, _she mused with an inquisitive and wry smile now forming.

"Ummmm..." Sara hummed quietly to herself, as she reached her conclusion to the clues her lover had left for her.

_Feeling a little amorous today are we Gilbert? All this time alone must have had you thinking up something new. _

_Now could it possibly be that you are hoping to get laid maybe?_ Sara let out a light chuckle.

_Oh your so gonna, if you carry on this way Dr Grissom,_ She thought saucily, using her fantasy name for him, the familiar pleasurable mix of apprehension and arousal rushed through her tummy and down to the apex of her thighs.

Grissom's nerves were beginning to kick in now big time, _was he really brave enough to attempt this?_ He asked himself mentally, the unsettling flutterings in his tummy had him taking pause to draw in a deep shaky breath, before letting it out in as controlled manner as he could muster right now.

_Well I'm willing to give this a try, if only the once, _he thought, _It's bound to catch her off guard thats for sure._ _She's not used to any spontaneity from me, so she keeps hinting at._

_And It's bound to get me some credit for inventiveness too. _He chuckled as he carried on with his own little pep talk to increase his confidence at the task at hand, while lighting the candles, and checking that the fluffy cotton robe and large bath towels were positioned exactly where he wanted them.

_Who says you cant train an old dog to do new tricks?_

_Besides Sara and I have learned plenty being together all these months,_ he thought as he glanced into the large mirror in front of him, a smug grin building on his face at memories of their often, adventurous and energetic love making sessions assaulted his mind.

He felt familiar stirrings in his loins as he raised the match stick up to his mouth to blow it out, then he shrugged out of his jeans leaving them on the floor.

"I might be an old dog, but this old dog doesn't need the assistance of Viagra with a woman like Sara around" he said aloud feeling much less apprehensive about what he was about to do.

"What was that Gil?" Sara's muffled voice sounded through the door.

Having been almost caught out in his smugness, Grissom startled a little, flicked off the light switch, before opening it and muttering "Nothing dear" he stepped up in front of her, as she looking up at him with a light frown.

"Lets get you undressed honey, I drew you a hot bubble bath just the way you like it" He said bending to reach for the bottom of her loose blouse "To help you relax and soak all that tension away you've stored up today" he added for good measure.

Sara locked eyes with his as she tried desperately to hide her smirk, just before he pulled the thin cotton top up and away from her body.

"What?" he asked her in a light airy tone, as he grasped her shoulders aiding her to stand up.

"Nothing" she said with an air of amusement, feeling his hands tenderly rest upon her shoulders.

"Your very tense my dear" Grissom commented as he rubbed his thumbs into the muscles at the base of her neck where they met her shoulders "I can feel all the knots" he added as he ceased his massage, his hands now trailing a light whisper of a path over her shoulders and down to her elbows, making goosebumps raise up on her fair skin.

Rolling her neck around her shoulders, a series of audible, dull cracks sounded as Sara winced at the mild painful, but relief from the action.

"Ummm...Yeah just a little" she agreed, as she felt his hands travel slowly around her back, then unclasp her bra to release it, she placed her own hands upon his t shirt clad chest, when he drew her closer for an embrace.

Letting his arms drop again after giving her a gentle hug and then a peck to her lips, he proceeded to unbutton, unzip and pull her trousers and panties off, using this as an excuse to run one of his hands down her thigh, then both drew up her calves sensually before he stood upright again.

"Come on honey lets get you in to the tub" Grissom gestured towards the bathroom.

On entering the warm humid, scent filled room, all of Sara's senses where awakened, as she inhaled deeply, whilst visually taking in the whole ambiance of what Grissom had personally set up for her.

The lulling sounds of running waterfalls, interacting with rain forest animal inhabitants, along with what could be identified as tinny metal wind chimes, clinking in the background, flowed peacefully from the speaker positioned above the door, forcing wonderful mental images within her mind, of nature at its most beautifulest.

Grissom interrupted her thoughts gently, pulling her towards the aromatic, foamy water that half filled the roll top tub, carefully guiding her to step up and into it.

Sinking down gingerly at first into the hot liquid treat, Sara soon submerged herself as much as she could, the blanket of relaxing smelling bubbles coming to a stop part way down her breasts.

Grissom watched her intently, seeing the water slosh about her body tauntingly, when she lowered herself downward, the stirrings below his waist making him shift slightly, as he observed her cleavage, still wet with droplets running down the center enticingly.

Sara closed her eyes to savor the comforting feeling of being enveloped by the heat and the relaxing atmosphere.

Grissom did too for a mere few seconds, but for different reasons entirly as he adjusted his crotch, trying to make his awakening arousal more comfortable in it's confined space.

"Just relax honey and let me do everything for you" Grissom requested of her.

"Uh huh" Sara agreed dreamily.

Specific sections of Grissom's earlier conversation with Heather seemed to keep replaying in his mind as he positioned himself down on to his knees by the bathtub, upon a triple folded large fluffy towel, '_Feet are an Erogenous zone on a woman Grissom' _she had purred to him over the phone line, making him feel a little uncomfortable at the turn the conversation was taking.

Taking his time to bathe Sara with the same care and dexterity that he would give to handling any piece of vital evidence, Grissom paid extra attention to the lower half of her body, using the soapy wash cloth soothingly whilst exploring every inch of pale soft skin available to him, as he crouched over the tub.

Sara let out an occasional moan of satisfaction, or murmur of approval, while keeping her eyes closed as she succumbed to his loving and relaxing touch.

Feeling that he'd done more than worked some of his magic through his sensual bathing routine, and caresses for Sara, relaxing her enough to hopefully have her forget the tedious and tiresome shift she'd just worked, Grissom decided she was ready for the next phase of his special treatment.

Taking a few minutes while Sara soaked in the water, Grissom took the opportunity to go light the candles in the bedroom, turn off the main overhead light, then quickly made his way to the living area to change the music to one of his relaxing classical sound track albums.

Helping Sara out of the tub, she was like putty in Grissom's hands, totally loosened up as she let him meticulously dry her off, her hands rested upon his solid shoulders for balance as he thought of how to proceed next.

_You know these ticklish zones can arouse pleasant sensations that will linger in a womans thoughts for a longer time afterwards._...Grissom recalled yet another of one Heathers deliberate comments to him, almost as if she had been challenging him to try this out with Sara, whom she now knew, was his secret lover.

Wrapping the thick toweling robe around Sara, he then placed his arm around her waist, kissed her temple and begun to lead her through to the bedroom.

But Sara halted his steps "Thank you Gil, that was really nice of you" she said with a tender smile, before leaning in to meet his lips.

Getting Sara settled on the bed propped upon against two large pillows, Grissom briefly left her to get comfortable while he re-entered the bathroom, blew out the candles, emptied the bath tub, then tended to himself, to get ready.

He stood just wearing his T shirt and a pair of plain, light blue cotton boxers, as he studied himself in the large mirror facing him.

Rubbing a hand through his unruly curls, Grissom made a mental note to get a trim, before dragging said hand over his face, he lifted his chin, then turned his facial profile to both sides for inspection, while thinking yet again to himself …..._Why in gods name does a beautiful young woman like Sara Sidle see in an old guy like me?_

Shaking his head dismissively at his own reflection, Grissom smirked thinking, _ah what the hell, it's a fact that she 'does' want me, and I know that she loves me, so who am I to question her after all these years._

Grissom quickly pulled off and discarded his t shirt, then as he entered the bedroom, he blew out the two, tall pillar candles resting on the drawers, darkening the room a little more.

Sara was now positioned on her side, a hand resting against her cheek, dressed only in her panties and a spaghetti strapped top, bathed beautifully by flickers of candlelight from the night stand, an opened book before her.

Smiling a little nervously at her, then swallowing the small lump in his throat at the vision that she presented, he made over to his side of the bed, and once he too was settled behind her mimicking her pose, but lower on the mattress than her, he put his hand on her lower back.

"Everything okay?" Sara asked over her shoulder, not making any attempt to close her book just yet.

"Yes dear" he replied with a chaste kiss to her lips, then she turned her head away again.

Leaning into her neck, he nuzzled and kissed there for a few moments, before placing some pressure on her back, pushing her forward and whispering "Lie on your tummy for me honey, please", indicating that he wanted to lavish his attentions on her again.

"Okay" Closing her book with a curious frown, Sara pushed it under her pillow, then complied with his wishes, grasping her arms around a soft downy pillow to make herself comfy.

Slight apprehension tinged with excitement and arousal coursed through her body, as she felt him shuffle down lower on the bed, his hand now pushing her top up, then pulling her panties over her pert rear exposing it.

"You wont be needing these" Grissom commented with a light nip, then soothing open mouthed kiss to one of the fleshy mounds.

More insistent jolts of arousal made themselves known internally to the pit of her belly, as she wriggled a little from the contact, and what she guessed was about to happen.

He pulled the flimsy material down her thighs agonizingly slowly, peppering kisses, sucks and licks along the way until he reached the back of her knees.

Repositioning himself on the bed, Grissom on his knees to the side of her, he reached for both of her ankles, bringing them up at a right angle, he then completely removed the under garment from her.

Only letting one of her lower limbs drop back to the mattress, Grissom kept the nearest one to him elevated, as he crouched lower and began to lay a series of open mouth kisses along the back of her thigh, starting from just below the crease of the buttock.

Squirming a little now, Sara turned her head into the pillow briefly and muffled a moan.

Working his way up her bent leg, Grissom randomly licked after nipping her skin lightly along her calf, until he eventually reached her ankle, where he took paused, pulled away slightly and took in a steadying breath.

Sara thinking he would then probably do the same ministrations to her other leg before working his way up her body, was completely shocked when his wet tongue made contact with the bony protrusion on the side of her ankle.

_Ooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...Now thats different than he's ever done before,_ Sara thought, her curiosity building as he traveled around to the forty five degree angle of her upper foot, then back again.

Feeling the bed shift as Grissom moved, the next thing Sara did was tense momentarily, as his slippery vocal muscle ran along the whole length of her sole slowly, before he blew gently upon it.

Her foot curled instinctively into the babinski reflex, as the wetness felt like a blade of ice had been run across it.

_What the hell? _She thought uncurling her toes, and catching her breath, just realizing she had stopped breathing.

_WTF! Is he doing? _Sara thought as her heart rate increased, and her eyes widened.

Knowing he had just taken her by complete surprise, Grissom smirked smugly as he settled down to start littering her heel, sole and ankle with various open mouthed kisses, sucks and licks, making sure not neglect any particular area.

Her eyes were now scrunched up tightly, and her face buried in the pillow, while trying to resist the natural instinct to curl her foot up, all she could think of was, _Shit! This is...? It's...? What is Gil doing exactly?_

Turning her head away from the the thick fluffiness, she struggled to coherently think as she gasped for breath and tried to lower her heart beat.

After a few moments "Gil?", Sara questioned breathlessly, while pulling ever so slightly on her lower leg.

"Just try to relax honey" Grissom reassured, trying to sound as confident as he could, as he kept a gentle hold of her leg, but doubt was now beginning to creep into his psyche.

"Okay" she replied with a look of disbelief, knowing full well he wasn't one to easily give up, but would continue with whatever he was up too, just to find out what the end result of his experimentation would be.

He felt himself flush a little at remembering more details from his earlier call to his friend, as he ran his other hand barely touching, up and down her other leg, on the outside first, then back up the inside.

After somewhat awkwardly asking Heather what roles feet had played in her past experiences of being the proprietor of the dominion, and having catered to her many clients predilections, fantasies and kinks, he'd stumbled to explain that his natural curiosity and his drive to learn more had made him inquire.

She'd elaborated more for him, stating that women enjoy their feet being sucked, licked and touched, but alas that for most, it is a very neglected area of a couples intimacy.

A long silence ensued where Heather seemed to wait for him to make a comment, so after a little while without one forthcoming, she'd added "Toe sucking is a highly intimate act Grissom, with highly rated sexual feeling being experienced by both the giver, and the receiver, if done right"

Grissom gave an embarrassed cough, and didn't know exactly how to answer her, when asked if he intended to try out this pleasurable activity with Sara some time in the future.

Her light chuckle and sincere apology on the other end of the line, was much to Grissom's relief that she hadn't really expected him to answer her at all, but she did add with a parting note, that he should also pay close attention to Sara's soles and ankles.

The advice at which he had just heeded, had him feeling somewhat more confident in the fact that Sara, although shocked, had not called a halt to nor been repulsed by his actions, he decided to continue.

Squeezing, then resting one hand between her mid inner thighs, Grissom used his thumb and fingers to soothingly massage certain reflexology points on her foot.

His fingers rubbing in circles by the base of the top of her toes to stimulate her lungs and breasts, while his thumb massaged the inner side of her heel where the uterus is thought to be the correct pressure point.

Relaxing a little now, Sara thought she'd just go along with his ministrations to see what would happen, and knowing Gil like she did, he'd no doubt done his research, so would know what he was doing.

Keeping up his hands motions, Grissom now leaned in and started sucking on the outer edge of the rim of her foot, using his lips and tongue along the edge until he reached her smallest toe, where he paused, then tentatively took it into his warm, moist mouth to suck.

Sara gasped and tensed up, but his hand on her inner thighs gave a little pressured grasp to distract her into relaxing again, which she did, and surprisingly felt herself becoming turned on by what he was doing.

A little perplexed, Sara was amazed as he gently worked on her four smaller toes, taking time to pay each of them the same amount of attention, nipping them with his teeth, wrapping his lithe tongue around them sloppily, then sucking on them eagerly.

Her breathing and pulse sped up as he carried on sensually working her digits with that oh so clever and adept tongue, jolts of unexpected pleasure shot to her core, making her more desperate and needy for other intimate touches about her body.

_OMG! This is so good... It's actually making me feel really horny, _Sara thought amazingly.

"Oh god", Sara moaned lowly.

Grissom could feel himself tightening rapidly in his shorts, not only did he know that Sara was seriously getting wound up with sexual tension, but he himself was too, so he knew that they would both need a release soon.

When Grissom got to the point of doing the same to her big toe, Sara was beginning to squirm around on the bed and emit low throaty moans and groans, showing that her arousal was building up progressively.

This was confirmed as he slid his other hand that was between her thighs up to her apex, and felt the wetness indicating her excitement from his mouthing seduction.

She gripped the sheets to either side of her body fiercely in her fists, as she felt his fingers probe and test her readiness, "Gil...Please", she moaned out imploringly to him, as she shifted and locked her eyes with him.

Her words made him throb hard, as it evoke his own excitement to new levels, seeing that she was aflame with desire, the darkness of her gaze indicated the pure lust she now showed for him.

So quickly before she began to demand, letting her foot drop to the mattress carelessly, Grissom moved swiftly in removing his boxers, then straddling her calves as he reached underneath her tummy to raise her upward.

Sara crawled on her hands up to the beds, head stead and grasped onto the wooden rail at the top, her knees were parted with Grissom's thigh spreading them eagerly, before his hand made its way back to her sex.

Working her moist valley a little more to stimulate her to readiness for him, Grissom grunted on feeling her push back impatiently against his engorged member, all bets were off now, as he grabbed a hold of one of her hips roughly, the other his erection held tightly in a fist and ready.

Then without missing a beat, he found her opening and thrust in and upward to the hilt, holding himself there for several seconds as they both groaned out in unison, Sara from the blissful invasion, Grissom from the exquisite tightness of her wrapped around him.

Catching his breath a little, which was now rough and irregular, he pulled back slowly, then pushed back into her warmth quickly, building up a vigorous rhythm of thrusts and withdrawals.

"Oh god...Yes Gil", Sara gasped out breathlessly, following it with moaning loudly.

As their pleasure built, Grissom increased not only his pace, but the strength of his strokes within her, as his fingers worked her erect nub of nerves between her legs.

Sara was now almost incoherently demanding he buck harder and go faster, as she swung one arm behind her to grab at his ass and thigh in encouragement.

"So good honey" Gil moaned into her shoulder before sucking hard on the nape of her neck.

Feeling her inner walls begin to contstrict around him as she reached her peak, his erection seemed to expand much more within her, the throbbing insistent and almost painful now as his thrusts became jerky and irregular.

Letting out a keen wail of pleasure, Sara swallowed rapidly to catch her breath, as she pushed backwards forcefully for optimum effect of his efforts, to try to extend her climax.

With three sloppy, but fast presses of force, Grissom exploded inside her, he pushed as far as he could within her with a loud grunt and groan, waves of sheer gratification and euphoria washed throughout his entire body, as the strength of his orgasm hit him full force.

Rasping and hauling in great gulps of air, Grissom all but collapsed upon her curved back, until he felt her begin to struggle with his weight.

"Sorry honey" he apologized breathless.

Hauling himself off her with barely the energy to do so, Grissom placed an open mouthed kiss between her shoulder blades, then pulled his flaccid self from her, dropping to the bed on his side, pulling her along with him.

Enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, Grissom sprawled on his back, with Sara wrapped around him, her leg over his thigh, her arm lazily stroking his chest, her head rested upon his shoulder.

Both were silently calming their heart rates and taking in much needed air before speaking.

"Wow Gil! …...That was...Toe...tally different" Sara teased, being the one to talk first.

Grissom tightened his arm around her upper back, pulling her even closer into his side with a groan, "Enough with the puns dear" he kissed the top of her head then added "Lets sleep".

**A/N#2 – **I hope you all enjoyed the story :) _A podiatrist is a physician (also commonly known as a foot doctor). And before anyone comments, 'No, I do not have a foot fetish' or anything like that, I just came up with this idea for a GSR story including the use of a 'Footjob' or 'Toejob' as the practice is commonly known as, because I hadn't read of another story having done so._

Please take your time to leave me a review, I really am a little nervous as to how this story will be received, so any comments good or bad will be gratefully appreciated – Thank you


End file.
